Mahbub - Beloved
by Mini Goat
Summary: Jon had what he said he wanted but he was right back at square one and life was about to get a lot more complicated for the world's oldest teenager.


Write the Story – The Love of Each Other's Lives

_AN: This immediately follows __**Makrere**__ and touches lightly on the end events of Shai. There's a spoiler for __**Shai**__ if you haven't been reading it and don't want the really obvious turn of events spoiled I suggest reading that first though it shouldn't wreck your enjoyment of this one if you aren't interested in doing so. I might get real crazy one day when all the side chapters are done and make one big long frankenfiction. That will take rearranging and weaving in and out of chapters though. ACL is a real school for the gifted in Colorado. It will shows up again in __**Tabadl **__which does not tie in directly to this storyline... or does it... ._

**KEY WORDS:**

**Piano, fish, store, ceiling fan, behave, breath, describe, irritating, enthusiastically, righteous**

Mahbub - Beloved

"Oh WAIT until I tell you!" Sammy had told him then pecked him on his cheek and hugged his arm and Jon's brain pretty much stopped working at that point.

"Jon! Are you listening to me at all?" Sammy demanded of the spaced out looking teen.

"I think I forgot how to breath" he admitted. She had been talking a mile a minuet, filling him in on everything that had happened over the last few months and he hadn't heard a single word after "Sam's pregnant."

She looked at him sympathetically. "It's a lot to take in isn't it."

**The morning bell rang**

"Aw crap. Class." He scribbled his address on a piece of loose leaf. "Meet me here after school. I'll ditch practice. We need to get our back story sorted out."

She nodded agreement. "Ok. I'll see you after school." She hugged him then bounded off like a gazelle.

He didn't have the words to describe how he felt. The morning was a haze until first period lunch with most of his JV hockey team and Jason.

"So Jon, what's with this girl you have literally never mentioned even once?"

"Huh?" Jon asked and plopped down with his tray on the cafeteria bench next to Brian who was currently giving him crap as usual.

"Jason here tells me you rom-com greeted some thirteen year old just for showing up this morning." Brian accused around chewing on his everything bagel.

"Can you describe this thirteen year old?" Jon asked, clearly toying with them.

"Blond. Huge eyes. Legs up to her neck." Jason supplied. He was gay not blind.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Brian asked enthusiastically.

"How should I know? I haven't seen her in person in ages." Which was true from a certain point of view he supposed. Damn Brian could be irritating. It was like Daniel all over again except a jock.

"So explain again how you know this girl." Jason insisted. Man he is not letting this go is he Jon wondered but he was saved, ironically, by a soft feminine voice over his shoulder.

"Our respective aunt and uncle met at work. We aren't technically related except by marriage." She casually plopped an elbow on his shoulder and started stealing his fries. "We hit it off right away when we met as kids and kept in touch since I lived out of state."

"Well, technically I did too until last year."

"True." She stole more fries. "Still," she grinned enthusiastically. "This is the first time we've been in the same school district so I transferred to where I'd at least know someone."

"Where from?" Brian asked, trying not to crack up at this skinny kid eating all of O'Neill's fries on him.

She shrugged. "I was supposed to go to ACL after I moved here from Pittsburg but I decided to skip a couple grades instead." She took more fries.

"Are you going to leave me any of those Carter?" he drawled. Memories of another Sam casually stealing most of his fries flooding his thoughts.

Her hand stilled. "I can go to piano practice tonight instead." She threatened.

"You better not!" he scowled up at her.

"What? You two have a date?" Jason asked in interest.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. We do."

"No. We do _not_." She said poking at him pointedly.

"All right kids. Behave. It was just a question." Brian intervened in their childish argument.

Sammy and Jon glared balefully at each other.

"ooohhh… Lovers quarrel." Zulfie, their goalie finally piped up. The other team members that had been watching their star forward turn into putty at the hands of the cute blond laughed at Jon's expense.

"Oh for cryin out loud!" he grumped. That just made everyone else laugh harder including Sammy.

"I have computer lab I'm not technically late for yet. I'll see you guys later." Sammy told them and plopped a kiss on the top of Jon's head before leaving.

"Wow." Was all Zulfie said.

"How do you know this cute girl and you never told us?" Brian asked.

"She wasn't that cute last time I saw her." He said defensively. No. The last time he'd seen Sam she'd been beautiful.

"I think she likes you man." Jason told his lanky friend.

"Yah think?" Jon asked snidely.

"I think you like her back." Zulfie said, his soft voice full of amusement.

Jon blushed. Dammit he thought. I used to be able to control that.

Brian laughed at his friend blushing. "You're screwed bro."

"Tell me about it." Jon groused.

**The lunch bell rang **

The boys scattered for class.

Jon stopped at the store on his way home from school. He figured Sammy was on her own too and might like a home cooked meal. Even if she did not want to call it a date. While he was chopping garlic for the sauce the buzzer went off in his front hall, announcing he had company. He wiped his hands and walked over to jam a finger at the call button. "Sammy?" because you should never assume it's who you expect.

"Yup. I brought desert. Can I come up?"

He laughed and buzzed her in then opened the door on his apartment. The ceiling fan in his living room sent the smell of cooked meat and tomatoes wafting down the hall.

"Oh. Did I die? That smells like heaven." She said as she walked in.

"Coke's in the fridge. I got you some diet."

"Aw. Thanks." She grinned up at him and his heart pounded in his chest.

"So." She said once she put the chocolate cake in the fridge and had a diet coke in hand. "Who bought you beer?"

"Who do you think." He drawled as he went back to preparing dinner.

She laughed. "I won't be able to pull that one off. I have foster parents." She made air quotes.

"Nice folks?"

"Mostly. Retired marine and his wife. Their kids are grown and they had the right clearance. She used to work in aerospace so she's fun to talk to. He's super nice. Into woodworking so I've been learning that. She makes sauce from a jar but the best cookies you ever had. She made the cake.

"Military contract huh?" he said referring to the wife's work.

"Yup. I'll introduce you to them soon since you're my best friend ever." She grinned cheekily at him.

"At least until you are old enough to go fishing with me." He grinned at her as she blushed prettily. "How old are you anyways? You said you skipped a couple grades and well…" he shrugged.

"My birth certificate says I'm twelve."

"Shit."

"Yah. I think Jack did that intentionally." She decided.

"So I wouldn't take advantage of you." Jon said with some self riotous wraith that he'd think that of himself.

"Uh uh. I think he did it so we'd get to be on even ground and so we'd have time to get to know each other as Sammy and Jon rather than our implanted memories of Sam and Jack."

"Dammit Sam you're twelve and still smarter than me." He groused.

"It doesn't change my feelings for you Jon." She told him softly.

"I know. Mine either but it's going to be hard calling you a name our other Sam hates."

She nodded. "Well, you can't call me Carter all the time. That's for sure."

"Why not?"

"Because that's Jack's name for Sam and regardless of anything else we aren't them."

"Guess not." He thought for a minuet. "Wait. How did Sam end up pregnant? It is Jack's? Not the shrub's?

She waived him off. "Of course it's Jack's. Why do you think I was so excited. Then… Oh! I didn't tell you! Jack got a special dispensation form Hayes. They can get married."

"Seriously?!" Jon asked, his vice shocked.

"Like a heart attack. That's how he suckered her into being cloned. She would have blown up another sun for him for pulling that off." And she would know.

"He almost screwed it up you know." He told her as he drained the now done pasta.

"Yup. I heard. Apparently they had a really awful fight after she broke up with the shrub.

"You aren't supposed to call him a shrub too." Jon laughed.

"Can if I want to. I have no idea what she saw in him when she had you all along." She slid into the circle of his arms and put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, the whole not being able to have a real relationship thing was probably getting pretty old for her."

"Still." Her arms wrapped around his waist.

"So what do we tell people here?" he finally asked.

"Well, my version was almost entirely factually accurate so lets just go with it. If asked, we've been pen pals since I was in third grade before they dated which is why we know so much about each other but you didn't recognize me until you saw my eyes."

"That works for me." He nuzzled her hair.

"Me too and we can sort of just slowly fall for each other right in front of everyone without anyone thinking anything of it."

"I like this plan." His eyes were closed. He could wait. "Let me know when you are ready for us to change this situation."

"Yah not until I'm old enough for birth control buster and even then you are wearing a condom and half a tube of spermicide. He laughed, his chest rumbling pleasantly under her cheek.

"That sounds like over kill."

"Does it? Because apparently they had sex exactly once when she forgot to use contraception and didn't effectively see him again for over a month and here she is pregnant in her mid thirties after one time she wasn't using something."

"Are you saying I have super sperm?" he was trying very hard not to laugh and was rapidly failing.

"I'm saying I want at least one degree before we find out." She told him firmly.

"Yes Ma'am."

_2ndAN: Will there be more? Who knows. Perhaps a tidy little bit about Jack talking Thor into doing his cloned self a tiny little favor for old times sake._


End file.
